


Predestined Fight

by QueenofNerds21



Series: Shadowhunters Life [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Clave Politics (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Family Drama, Immortal Husbands, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Post 2x20, Power Couple Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Pregnant Alec Lightwood, Prophecy, Protective Catarina Loss, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Protective Jace Wayland, Protective Magnus Bane, The Clave (Shadowhunter Chronicles)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofNerds21/pseuds/QueenofNerds21
Summary: Set post Season 2 but not in canon with Season 3.It is the dead of night when Alec and Magnus disappear from the New York. After a sudden change in circumstances and the now the whole weight of the Shadow world on their shoulders, they will do anything to protect their family even if they have to leave them behind without a word. With a sudden time scale on their mission while they be able to suceed in time or will the Clave take them down?





	1. Pemberontakan Abadi

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise in advance if I mess up the Indonesian speaking parts in the future, I tried my hardest to get it right. Enjoy x

The weeks that followed Valentines death had felt like the easiest weeks in the New York Institutes recent history. The death of Valentine meant the death of the Circle once and for all and though there was still the regular demons to hunt down and kill, life at the Institute finally felt at peace. Well for a regular Shadowhunter life felt to be back to normal but not for Alec. He knew what he felt all those weeks before when he felt Jace die and no matter what Clary or Jace said on the matter he knew what he felt and he would one day found out the truth of that night.

Everyone else carried on like normal. Izzy returned to her usual self and moved her focus to improving the weapons as the new Weapons Master. Jace and Clary became a force to reckoned with out in the field especially after Clary received her Angelic Rune in Alicante; even though he wouldn’t admit it to anyone Alec felt himself getting closer to Clary and couldn’t deny that she was apart of their family now.

And Magnus. Well Magnus had carried on as normal after Valentine and their relationship was stronger than ever. They still disagreed but they fought harder than ever to achieve the true harmony between Downworlders and Nephilim; the fight still had a long road ahead but they would achieve it one way or another.

Magnus felt himself reaching across his silk sheets in search for his Shadowhunter and found them empty and not for the first time in recent weeks. “Alexander?” he called out confused. He was replied with the sound of retching from the bathroom.

With a heavy side, Magnus crawled out of the warm sheets and summoned a glass of water which he carried into the bathroom. He found a sight he was getting far to use to seeing in the last week; Alec was leant back against the bath running his hands down his face.

“Alexander this is fifth time this week,” Magnus sighed as he crouched down next to him and handed him the glass.

“Thanks,” Alec mumbled in reply, “I’m fine Mags. I probably accidently ate something that Izzy cooked.”

“You have been throwing up for last week, I know dear Isabelle’s cooking is bad but its not this bad. Will you please allow Cat to look you over?”

“Cat has got far more important thing to worry about then me.”

“Nothing is more important than you darling,” Magnus smiled at him, “please Alexander for me?”

Alec narrowed his eyes at him and pouted slightly, “Low blow Mags but fine if it gets you to stop worrying.”

“Brilliant,” Magnus clapped standing up, “and since its your day off, you go shower and I’ll call Cat while I make breakfast.”

Leaving Alec alone in the bathroom to shower, Magnus snapped his fingers to get himself ready for the day ahead, as much as he loved doing things the mundane way today he didn’t want to waste any time. Once he made a light breakfast from the café down the street appear he pulled his phone out and called Cat.

“Magnus,” Cat answered, “isn’t this rather early for you to be up?”

“My darling Cat, I am offended but unfortunately this isn’t a friendly chat.”

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt? Is Alec hurt?” Cat quickly fired off in reply.

“We’re okay darling at least we aren’t hurt. Are you free to come across this morning?”

“I’ve just dropped off Madzie with her Tutor for the day so I can be with you in few. Do I need to bring anything?”

“Just your medical bag and before you ask I’ll explain when you get here.”

He quickly ended the call after that and started making a cup of coffee for when she arrived and by the time the machine finished a portal opened up in his living room and Cat walked through.

“What’s going on Magnus?” she demanded as she sat down on the couch.

“It’s nothing serious darling but Alexander hasn’t been very well lately and for the life of me I can’t work out why.”

Cat laughed slightly at her friend, “Even Shadowhunter’s fall ill like Mundanes Mags.”

“I know that Caterina!” Magnus said raising his voice slightly, “I wont have called if I didn’t think it was important.”

“Of course, I’ll be happy to look Alec over,” Cat smiled sadly gripping her friends hands in comfort.

As she finished talking, the door to their bedroom opened and Alec stepped out in what Magnus liked to call casual Shadowhunter ware and his hair was still wet from the shower.

“Hi Caterina,” Alec smiled as he grabbed a cup of coffee from the table, “sorry about this, I’m sure this really isn’t necessary.”

“Nonsense Alec, it’s my job anyway,” Cat smiled back in greeting, she had gotten rather close to this Shadowhunter as well, “why don’t we get this started so Mags can stop worrying?”

“Fine,” he sighed rolling his eyes at Magnus before settling down next to him the couch.

“So what’s been going with you?”

“I have been throwing nearly every morning but usually feel better straight after.”

“Anything else? Lack of sleep, headaches, dizziness?”

“Yeah I’ve been more tired than usual and get dizzy while training but I put it down to stress at the Institute.”

Magnus frowned at that new information, “You didn’t tell me that!”

“You were worrying enough,” Alec sighed grabbing his hand, “I was sure it was nothing.”

“This sounds more and more like a reaction to all the stress at the Institute,” Cat replied but something in her eyes showed she was hesitant to leave it at that, “Why don’t I give you a once over just to be sure though?”

Alec nodded and laid down fully on the couch once Magnus stood up but stayed close by. Cat slowly raised her hands over his body and her magic came to life over her finger tips. Starting at his head, she slowly lowered her hands ensuring her magic investigated every part of the Shadowhunter’s body. When her hand past over his stomach she double took and checked once again before snapping her magic off and looking at Magnus.

“Magnus a hand?” She asked calmly her face completely neutral of her thoughts. Magnus gave her a confused look before placing his own hand over where Cat double took, “do you sense anything?”

Magnus put his full concentration on sensing what she was on about until he felt a pulse against his magic before it entwined with his, “That’s not possible,” he whispered as he pulled back.

“Magnus you know what that means,” Cat replied ignoring Alec’s confused face.

Magnus quickly got up and started pacing in the small space in front of the couch, “But that not possible. I mean I can’t- he can’t…how did this happen?”

“I know Mags but it did and we will work it out,” Cat assured.

Alec started at the both and his own frustration grew as they continued to talk like he wasn’t in the room. “I am laid right here you know,” he snapped grabbing both of their attentions, “will someone tell me what’s going on? Is something wrong with me?”

Magnus quickly moved back to Alec hearing the slight hint of fear in his tone and brushed Alec hair out of his eyes, “Nothing is wrong with you Alexander it’s just…Darling it seems you are…”

“Alec,” Cat smiled gripping her new friends hand, “Alec, your pregnant.”

Silence.

“I’m what now?” Alec whispered not believing his own ears as he quickly made eye contact with Magnus, shocked to see a pair of golden cat eyes looking back at him. Magnus had dropped his glamour without even realising, his emotional turmoil over taking his mind. “How is that possible? I mean, I can’t you know…”

“I’ve never heard of any case of this before,” Cat confessed moving to sit on the table as Alec moved into a seating position clearly shocked, “But I think I’ve read something back in the spiral labyrinth. Magnus have you ever heard of the Pemberontaken Abadi Prophecy?”

“But that’s a legend,” Magnus whispered still visible shocked, “It was forgotten centuries ago. Very few know of its existence today.”

“All the legends are true Mags,” Alec tried to smile at him before joining their hands together needing his comfort right now, “what does Pemberontaken Abadi mean?”

“It’s Indonesian,” Magnus replied suddenly realising the irony of the situation, “it means Immortal insurgence or the immortal rebellion.”

“The prophecy,” Cat took over with more strength, “talks about two enemies -a Downworlder and Nephilim- whose love for each other becomes the most powerful force in the world and with them they will bring about the ultimate harmony in our world but by doing so they will destroy the world what others fight to protect.”

“The Clave,” Alec implied, “that’s why there was so much unrest when we got together.”

“But there’s another part; only known to the Clave and the High Warlocks,” Magnus replied, “from this union, a child would be born which would be a symbol of the change but they would also have combined power of both demon and angel. The child would be the most powerful being to walk the earth.”

The sat in silence for a few moments as they all collected their thoughts.

“So not only I am somewho pregnant,” Alec said is disbelief, “I am having a child of a prophecy?”

“Yes Alexander,” Magnus let out an exhausted laugh, “and if the Clave ever found out…”

“They would do everything in their power to stop it. They can’t ever find out,” Alec declared with fear in his voice. He still couldn’t understand what was happening to him but he knew he loved his child and he was scared what the Clave would do to them.

“I won’t let them touch you,” Magnus declared strongly sharing the same fears and anger.

Cat watched the couple have a silent conversation and decided to take her leave so they could sort out what to do next. “I think I should leave you three to it. I am only a phone call away if you have any worries. I’ll come back in a few days to give you a proper appointment. And Alec, you have my protection as well.”

“Thank you Cat,” Alec smiled across to her, “before you go, how many weeks am I?”

“About 6 weeks I sensed,” Cat replied surprised at his question; maybe he was already accepting it all. She disappeared into a portal and the room feel silent again.

“You know?” Alec whispered moving his gaze back to Magnus, “6 weeks ago was the Party at The Hunters Moon.”

“That was one hell of a night,” Magnus whispered back stroking his hand down Alec’s cheek, “What are you thinking Darling?”

“Honestly I don’t know. Mags I wouldn’t lie, I have thought about having a family with you but I never expected this.”

“Well you never cease to amaze me Alexander. It seems we were fated to be together after all.”

“I guess it does,” Alec smiled kissing Magnus softly on the lips, “We’re having a child, Mags.”

“It appears so darling,” he sighed looking down at his love still flat stomach he hesitated before placing his hand upon it. Alec smiled before placing his hand on top of his, “Well Darling, lets go back to bed and got some more sleep. We’ll talk about this more later.”

Alec just smiled as he pulled Magnus back to bed. Their future looked so confusing now, they had a destined fate to fill, they had a child on the way and an enemy to take down but as long as they were together it would be okay. It had to be.


	2. Sdikit Satu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving the response you guys have given. I'm really glad you like the story. Keep showing your love and let me know what you are thinking.
> 
> Return of an old friend in today's chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy Angels

As the morning sunlight seeped in through the window, Magnus watched as it danced across his lovers face and skin which seemed to appear to glow in recent days. One of the many benefits of pregnancy that Magnus was discovering in his Alexander. Over the last month they had come to love their new change to their life especially after Cat dragged a machine into the loft one day and they got to see their child for the first time. Since Alec’s body wasn’t made to bare a child, Cat kept a close eye on him but it seemed that his body magically adjusted to the change and his first trimester was no different to any other woman’s. However, Cat still stressed she would come over ever week to check and was always a portal away if anything happened.

No one else found out about Alec’s new conditions and it wasn’t that hard to hide from his siblings but it did hurt him not to tell them. They had agreed that when the time was right, stressed by Cat to be in the next month at most, Magnus and Alec would disappear without a word until their child was born and the Clave to never find out till then. Magnus proposed that since they would need to keep moving to avoid the Clave tracking them or even Alec's siblings finding them, that they should start to spread the word and build support for their take over. Nothing said their fated life had to be violent or a war with the Clave; Alec had already changed the New York Institute and he knew he could spread the message of peace to other major Institutes around the world to force the Clave’s hand; but if he had to, he would go to war for his child, for Magnus and for every Downworlder.

Magnus smiled to himself as thought of how much to world had changed and how much the world would change. Who knew it would take a once heavily closeted Shadowhunter to bring about the ultimate peace? That Shadowhunter was the love of his life, there was no else after him. No one could ever replace his Alexander and as much as he was thrilled my their pregnancy it didn't stop the worry creeping in everyday that someone would find out and report them to the Clave but what worried him the most was that Alec body wouldn't cope with all the change especially now he had demon blood and angle blood inside of him. He could only focus on the postives of the pregnancy and not worry about what the next 6 months would bring them.

“Staring is creepy Mags,” Alec mumbled into his pillow pulling Magnus from his thoughts.

“Well you’re glowing darling,” Magnus smiled kissing him on his forehead.

“I am not,” Alec sighed into the touch, “Pregnancy is nothing more than sweat. My body feels like it’s on fire 24/7.”

Magnus felt his hand drifting down his lovers body before resting on the small bump that had formed in the last week, “How are you feeling Alexander? Need another potion?”

“No I’m fine, stop worrying! We are both perfectly fine.” Alec smiled running his hand over Magnus where it rested on his bump as if he knew what Magnus had been thinking when he woke up, “My nausea has died down now and Cat says it’s because I’m in my second trimester.”

“Alec,” Alec dreaded when Magnus shortened its name, it usually meant he wouldn’t like what would follow, “we should leave soon. I just don’t want anything to happen to you or our child. I know it will be hard to leave your family but-”

Alec silenced him with his lips, “I know Mags. That is why I have asked Lydia to come to the Institute later today.”

“Lydia?”

“She is the only person I trust to run the Institute for me and I trust her not to turn us over to the Clave.”

“That sounds like a good idea darling.”

Alec went to move on top of Magnus when he phone began buzzing and he sighed before grabbing it.

“It’s Izzy. They found a demon nest on the east side. I need to go!”

Magnus sighed as he watched him quickly dress and throw his bow on his back from its resting place. He never enjoyed watching Alec go off on mission but lately it meant he was taking their child with them and that feeling didn’t settle well on his heart. Neither of them wanted to leave their life, to run and hide when they were use to fighting but it is what their child need. Their child defintitly didn't need to be going into the field to fight demons. Alec hesitated slightly as he looked down and he could see his small bump against his shirt and jeans.

“Magnus can you glamour me?” Alec asked surprising Magnus at his request.

“Darling, no one can notice it but me and that is only becuase I know it is there,” Magnus assured coming up to hug him, “but if it makes you feel better I will.”

With a click of the fingers, the tight pull on shirt vanished but he could still feel it himself.

“Please be careful out there Alexander.”

“I’ll call you when Lydia arrives and we will meet her together.”

After another few minutes of reassurance, Alec disappeared into a portal and Magnus was left alone. He spent the next few hours making potions for some of his clients and informing Cat of certain things she said she would do for them while they disappear like take over his role with the Institute and looking out for Raphael. It wasn’t till Cat finally left that he realised that he hadn’t heard from Alec since that morning and it was now 2pm, no mission lasted that long unless something went wrong and even then he would usually text by now. His fear only increased ten fold when his phone stared ringing with a call from Izzy.

Swallowing his fear he tried to answer calmly, “Kitten what can I help you with?”

“Magnus!” Izzy yelled down the phone, “Everything is fine and no one is seriously hurt but”

“Izzy!” Magnus cut her off getting rather worried, “What happened? Where is Alec?”

“He’s fine, Mags I promise it’s just-“

Before Izzy could finish her sentence a portal opened up in the ops room right in front of her and Magnus stormed through with fear in his eyes, “Where is he?”

“He’s in his office. He got grazed by a demon. He says he is fine but he is acting weird andbut to go to medical to get it checked.”

‘Of course he is’ Magnus yelled in his mind. He kissed Izzy on the cheek as he walked past and went straight into Alec’s office not even knocking.

Alec sat at his desk holding a gauze to his arm but other than that he seemed physically fine other than the confused pinched expression on his face.

“Alexander,” Magnus rushed up to him grabbing his arm, “are you okay?”

“I’m fine Mags,” Alec tried to calm him but he was already sending his magic into the wound and the skin was knitting back together.

“Why didn’t you call me?” Magnus couldn’t help the anger seeping into his tone, “It’s not just you I worry about anymore.”

“I know that Magnus,” Alec replied sharply before softening slightly and placing Magnus’ hand on his stomach, “See for yourself?”

Magnus focused slightly remembering the spell Catarina gave him so he could check on their child when they wanted or needed to. He felt himself smile slightly at the strong heartbeat he felt vibrating against his magic.

“What happened out there darling? You look worried,” Magnus tried to smile as he sat on the edge of the desk.

“Something happened out in the field,” Alec admitted, “The demon caught me off guard and managed to slash my arm but before I could kill it, my hand glowed and the demon disintegrated.”

Magnus laughed slightly, Cat had warned him this might happen, “Alexander it would seem that our bayi mungil was showing their magic.”

“What?” Alec asked in surprise, holding his stomach, “But it's so little how can they already have magic.”

“Our bayi mungil doesn’t know what it is doing sweetheart,” Magnus comforted, “it was purely instinct to protect itself and you from danger.”

Alec smiled at the thought and pulled Magnus hand to his stomach as well, “Seems they are more like you then we thought.”

“Yes it would appear so.”

They pulled apart at the sound of knocking on the door and Underhill’s voice travelled through, “Sir, Lydia Branwell has arrived.”

“Send her in,” Alec called as Magnus pulled his glamour back up and stepped away to greet Lydia.

“Alec, Magnus,” Lydia smiled as he walked in, “It is so good to see you again.”

“Always a pleasure my dear,” Magnus replied giving her a friendly hug.

“Please have a seat,” Alec offered as he stood up to draw a silencing rune on the door so no one outside could hear.

“Well I can see this isn’t a friendly catchup,” Lydia quirked as she watched them.

“What we are about to tell you no one can ever find out, especially the Clave so my dear do you mind if I place a quick spell on you,” Magnus asked raising his hand. Lydia looked between the two of them confused but nodded her consent, “this spell ensures that you can’t repeat what we are about to say, not even the soul sword could break it.”

“It’s not that we don’t trust you Lydia,” Alec assured, “but we can’t risk it.”

“Of course. No offence taken,” Lydia replied softly, “what is this about?”

“I need you to take over the Institute, starting tomorrow,” Alec informed.

“What? Why?” Lydia asked clearly confused.

“Magnus and I are disappearing for a little while. You know what I have been doing here in New York and well we plan on bring the Clave that we know down and ensuring change. It has been too long stuck in the old ways and now with no major threats to deal with it is the best time to act. We don’t plan on doing it violently but politically.”

“Wow, I knew you would bring about the right change and ensure harmony but why all the secrecy? Wouldn’t it be easier to fight for this as Head of an Institute though?”

Alec sighed bowing his head before turning to meet Magnus eyes who nodded, they could trust Lydia even without the spell. Alec moved around to the other side of the desk and leant against in directly in front of her and smiled slightly holding out his hand, “Give me your hand.”

Lydia confused again but held out her hand none the less and watched bewildered as Alec moved it to his stomach, “Mags drop my glamour please.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, Lydia could feel her hand be pushed back slightly and the hand now cupped the slight bump of Alec lower stomach. She felt herself staring that her hand and not believing what this meant, “Your pregnant? How is this possible?”

There was no horror in her tone or anger more confusion and slight awe, Magnus smiled at her reaction to it all, “It’s a long story, how much time do you have?”

“Wait hold up?” Lydia replied as her mind finally caught up with itself, “You two are the Pemberontaken Abadi Prophecy?”

“You know about the prophecy?” Alec asked confused, “it is not common knowledge or teaching!”

“I may have read the dark achieves of the Clave,” Lydia admitted blushing slightly, “I’m a nerd okay?!”

Alec laughed at her slightly before sobering up again, “so you see why we are hiding?”

“Well of course! If the clave found out they would probably kill Alec and your child without a second thought.”

“Blunt as ever my dear,” Magnus huffed beside her.

“Sorry,” Lydia winced, “So what’s the plan?”

“I’m going to leave today like any other day and no one will know we have disappeared until we are already on the other side of the world. We’re going to start with the Berlin Institute then hit every major Institute around the world and every major downworlder group to gather support for a political take over.”

“We are hoping to gather support before our little one is born,” Magnus replied taking over, “but we won't make a move on the Clave until after they are born. Just in case the plan backfires our child will be heavily protected while we do it.”

Lydia nodded along with their plan, if it work it would ensure a powerful political movement that even the Clave couldn’t deny listening to, “So what do you need me to do?”

Alec smiled and they spent the next few hours discussing their plan about which Institutes hold the most power and whether or not they could get certain Clave council members on their side as well. By the time they finished planning and also catching up on other events in their lives it was nearly 6pm and Alec was struggling to stay awake.

“Alexander, dear,” Magnus called grabbing his attention, “It has been a long day why don’t we go home. We leave can move leaving for Berlin till the morning.”

Alec sighed as he hold his stomach slightly, “Lydia you can have my room well technically your room now so you can make the announcement in the morning.”

Lydia hugged them both before leaving, “If you ever find away please let me know how you are without the Clave finding out.”

Alec smiled as he watched her leave the room, without her in on the plan Alec didn’t know he could go through with it, “I need to go say goodbye to my siblings.”

“Of course,” Magnus sighed knowing how hard this would be him to do so, “Let’s go find them.”

It didn’t take long for the couple to find the group all sat in Izzy’s Weapon Masters office; it was always there or Alec’s office that they hung out in during work hours. Magnus hung back behind the door to allow Alec some privacy and to make their goodbye less obvious.

“No offence you look like crap Alec,” Jace insulted as Alec walked in. Izzy sat behind the desk sharping some of her weapons while Jace and Clary sat in chairs off to the side bickering about their last patrol they just returned from. 

“Always the compliments, parabatai,” Alec sneered back leaning against the table, “It been a long day and I’ve just left a meeting.”

“Yeah, I heard Lydia was here,” Clary added while moving to clean her blades, “everything okay?”

“Usual Clave business Fray,” Alec replied messing with her hair, “nothing out of the normal.”

“I thought Magnus would be with you?” Izzy asked moving her hand to check on his previous arm wound.

“He’s just seeing Lydia off,” Alec lied knowing full well Magnus was less than 2ft away, “Did you really have to call him Iz? You know how he worries.”

“It would have been worse if you went home later injured, he would have hit the roof.”

Alec loved the idea that even his siblings knew that his home isn’t the Institute anymore and that it was at the loft with Magnus. When they first got back together, after Valentine was killed, he still spent some nights at the Institute but ever since he found out he was pregnant he all but moved into the Loft and Magnus loved it just as much.

“Talking of home,” Alec said snapping back into reality, “I’m heading back I feel drained after that meeting. Iz can you handle things till morning?”

“Of course, big brother,” Izzy smiled moving around to hug her brother. It didn’t go past her that Alec held on extra tight that night.

“You know I love you guys right? Even you Fray,” Alec smiled as Izzy moved away before realising what he said.

“You sure you're okay Alec? You can tell us anything, you know!” Jace asked as he tried to work out what Alec was feeling through their bond.

Before Alec could try and formulate a response, Magnus swept into the room to save him, “There you are darling! Ready to go home?”

“Of course,” Alec smiled thankful for his interruption.

Magnus hugged Izzy and Clary goodbye as usual but just like Alec he held on a little tighter and little longer and the both look on confused as the couple disappeared into the corridor.

“Okay what is going on with them two?” Clary asked still staring at where they once stood.

“Yeah that was odd,” Izzy added.

“I’m sure they are both just exhausted as being Head of Institute and High Warlock,” Jace replied trying to reassure them but at the moment he felt two extremely strong emotions through their bond: guilt and sadness. What the hell was going on with his brother? And how was Magnus involved? Sighing to himself he moved back to talk to the girls about the latest reports from patrols but promised he would talk to Alec in the morning. 

Outside in the corridor, Alec allowed a single tear to fall from his eyes as he held his bump before he took Magnus' hand and stepped through the portal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did warn you guys that my Indonesian wouln't be great. Thank you for the corrections, feel free to let me know of anymore you spot.


	3. Takdir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Angels,  
> Make sure to check the notes at the bottom of the page. Got a special request for you all!

Alec sighed heavily as he departed the portal into the Loft and collapsed against the couch. Magnus just watched as his boyfriend crumpled slightly in front of him; his own heart hurt from saying goodbye to Izzy and Clary so he couldn’t even imagine what Alec was feeling in that moment. The thought of never seeing them again and the possibility that this all goes wrong clouded their hearts and minds. They were taking on a big risk with this step, they were taking on the Clave of all people and if they messed up not only will Alec get de-runed but they couldn't be sure what would happen to their child. Would the Clave turn them into an experiement? Thank God, Valentine wasn't still around.

“It will be okay Alexander,” Magnus comforted running his hand down Alec to rest on his stomach, “and it is not forever, we will see them again in about 6 months if all goes to plan.”

“I know Mags but I hate lying to them. They will be so hurt when they discover what happened.”

“There is no lying that they will be angry about this but when we explain it to them, when this is all over, they will understand why we did it.”

“Izzy will go mental when she finds out she’s an aunty.”

“She will be the best aunty in the world,” Magnus smiled pulling Alec into his arms.

They stayed like for a few moments before Alec pulled back and composed himself, “Let finish up packing away our stuff shall we?”

“Are you sure? I know you must be tired,” Magnus asked worried, “We can always leave in the morning.”

“Lydia will announce the take over at 6am which means Izzy, Jace and Clary will be here by 6:30 demanding answers,” Alec chuckled slightly, “I would rather go to Berlin tonight instead of dragging out this goodbye any longer.”

“Whatever you wish Darling,” Magnus smiled before walking into their bedroom.

They were leaving the apartment as is as they plan on returning to their lives in New York as soon as possible and the fact that Magnus owned properties all around the world made this more like a business trip- a very long one. They decided to only take everyday items with them which easily fitted into several suitcases (majority of which were Magnus’ clothing) for them to transport between each country. The plan was to talk to 29 out of the 43 Institutes in world; these 29 being the most modern in their thinking patterns where Alec and Lydia believed would be the most likely to support their cause. With Institutes sorted, Magnus planned to meet with major clan leaders in each location to have a powerful Downworld backing as well. Due to Magnus’ status as one of the Highest Warlocks in the world he believed he could also convince the Warlock Council to support it as well; luckily they were based in London for this century.

An hour later all the suitcases where packed, Cat had been informed of their departure as she would be travelling to them once a week to update them and check on Alec’s progression and now Alec just stood looking around the loft for a final time in 6 months.

“Well we better leave before I change my mind,” Alec huffed.

“Alexander, we are doing the right thing. Destiny or not, you were made for great things,” Magnus assured as he finished locking the loft up, only Cat, Izzy, Jace and Clary would ever be able to enter till they return, “we are doing this for every Downworlder, Nephilim and for our child.”

Alec just smiled in return too tired to feel guilty anymore and the pair stepped through the portal to Berlin. There was no turning back now.

* * *

 

To ensure their sudden disappearance from the Clave didn’t gather too much attention, the first week of their disappearance they didn’t do anything for the plan they just tried to enjoy Berlin and treat it like a much needed holiday. But once the week was up Magnus approached the Berlin Institute for a meeting, his status guaranteed one and Alec’s status would raise suspicion. To say the Head of the Institute, William Fischer, was surprised to see this missing New York Institute Head when he stepped into Magnus apartment was to say the least.

After many questions had been answered as briefly as Alec could, they moved onto business. Luckily for them it did not take long for William to agree to their takeover as he too believed in complete equality among the Shadowworld. With the promise to keep their meeting private and away from the Clave he sighed his support over to Alec and Magnus. With the signed support of the Berlin Institute it didn’t take long for Magnus to gather support from the Clan leaders in the Downworld; many of who Magnus had known for years.

As the weeks progressed their plan did as well. Some Institutes were harder to convince to betray the Clave in this manner but the stress of a political takeover to achieve peace not war soon enough won them over. Only on a few occasions did they have to bring Lydia in -a highly respected Shadowhunter in Alicante- for them to agree.

Not only did their plan progress as planned and as peacefully as they could but so did Alec’s pregnancy, as the months drew on it became harder for him to show as the powerful Head of the New York Institute as even if his pregnancy was glamoured he could still feel the strain it put on his body. On varied occasions Magnus had to go alone to the Downworld gathering and on 2 rare occasions it just couldn’t be hidden. The first was in London.

London was everything Alec had dreamed it would be. By the time they arrived, he was coming up to 6 months pregnant so his bump was clearly visible and Magnus loved to hold him and speak softly to their child. The week before when they were in Cyprus, Cat did an ultrasound on Alec and discovered they were having a little girl; both Alec and Magnus cried when they heard that.

The meeting with the London Institute was the easiest of them all, the Head being James Lovelace. James was one of the last Lovelace to still be a Shadowhunter, most of the blood line living out Mundane lives in Scotland, and he was also a close friend of Alec from when they trained in Alicante. Before they even explain fully, he had agreed to support them in anyway he could.

The meeting with the Warlock Council was less smooth to start, it didn’t helping that Alec, an uninvited Shadowhunter, was in front of them. It was during that meeting that Alec fully understood how powerful Magnus could be and after hours of debating the change Alec was proposing and the promise that more elaborate meetings would be held once they succeeded did the Council sign their support to Magnus; it was made very clear they did not like Alec.

“Well I believe Ragnor would have loved to have seen that,” Magnus sighed as they finally stepped back into what was Ragnor’s apartment in London.

“I’m sure he would off,” Alec laughed rubbing his still glamoured stomach.

Magnus moved to unglamour his lover, hating that they had to hide their daughter when a knock echoed down the hall.

“What now?” Magnus yelled as he opened the door before pulling up short.

“Is that anyway to greet an old friend Maggie?” Tessa smiled up at her old friend.

“Tessa?” Magnus smiled pulling the women into a hug, “It has been too long, come in come in.”

“Imagine my surprise when I hear that Magnus Bane was brewing a war against the Clave,” Tessa smiled as Magnus led her towards lounge where Alec was, “with a Shadowhunter boyfriend!”

Alec laughed to himself slightly before standing, “Hi I’m Alec.”

“Oh I know who you are,” Tessa replied shaking his hand.

“Alexander meet Tessa Herondale,” Magnus explained taking a seat opposite Alec, “we go way back to the 1800s.”

“Herondale?” Alec asked surprised, that was Jace’s last name. His hurt slightly at the memory.

“Matter of fact I go by Grey now Maggie,” Tessa informed them, “My husband was William Herondale.”

“Tessa here was born of an unmarked Shadowhunter and Greater demon,” Magnus informed Alec with a knowing look.

“Dia seperti puri kita? [She’s like our daughter?]” Alec asked in Indonesian which Magnus had been teaching him for the last month.

“Tidak persis. Dia lebih seperti aku daripada kamu. Putri kami akan sepenuhnya baru. [Not exactly. She's more like me than you. Our daughter will be entirely new]” Magnus replied back softly.

“Can you two stop that?” Tessa laughed annoyed that she couldn’t understand them, “I know it’s weird believe me, it's not everyday you meet a shadowhunter/ warlock hybrid.”

“I’ve experienced weirder,” Alec laughed to himself, “So I guess that makes Jace a decedent of yours.”

“I know all about that parabatai of yours. I keep a watchful eyes on our decedents from time to time,” Tessa replied with a slightly sad smile, “I’ve got to ask, are they still scared of ducks?”

Alec couldn’t help the laugh that came out of his mouth, “Absolutely terrified.”

The next hour was filled with gentle conversation, some about their mission but mostly just Magnus and Tessa reminiscing on old times. Alec sat silently watching the pair when he felt slight sharp stab to his spine and he had to swallow his groan; the longer the glamour was up the more movement their daughter did, like she knew she was hidden and didn’t like it. This carried on for another 10 minutes before a particular sharp -the most movement he'd ever felt- kick to his stomach caused him to take a sharp in take of breath and bend over slightly.

“Alexander!” Magnus called in alarm not realising his sudden spike in fear had caused both his and Alec’s glamour to drop. Magnus quickly moved over to Alec, placing his hand next to lovers and he cradled his stomach, “What’s wrong? Do you want me to call Cat?”

Alec just shook his head and smiled looking up into Magnus golden cat eyes before moving Magnus’ hand to where his was and they were rewarded by another sharp kick from their daughter, “Mags did you feel that?”

“She’s kicking,” Magnus breathed in disbelief. Alec had been feeling movement for a few weeks now but it was never strong enough for him to feel as well.  

The stayed there in content loving silence for a few more moments before Tessa broke their moment with a gentle smile, “You have experienced weirder haven’t you?”

Alec eyes snapped up to her worried what she might think but only found awe looking back at him, “Yeah you could say that.”

“Tessa, we didn’t mean to hide it from you. Only Cat and Alec’s friend Lydia know of our daughters existence,” Magnus replied trying to reassure his friend.

“A daughter?” Tessa whispered before moving forward slightly holding a hand out, “May I?” Alec nodded sensing a strong friendship building with this warlock just like with Cat. “How knew that the prophecy was talking about you, Magnus?”

“For a forgotten prophecy, it seems many people know about it,” Magnus complained with a gentle smile.

“It is not so forgotten anymore,” Tessa informed as she felt their daughter kick against her hand, “there has been whisper of it ever since you two began gathering political support. Though I didn’t expect the full prophecy to be true.”

The couple smiled at her and spent the rest of the evening talking about their full circumstances before they finally called it a night. Tessa soon began to join Cat for his weekly appointments as they carried on travelling around the world. It wasn’t till a few weeks later when they were on the last few Institutes did they become discovered again. Alec had just returned from the Beijing Institute meeting and Magnus had just left to talk to the Werewolf leader when Alec heard a knock on their door.

Sighing to himself as it meant he would have to get up, he moved to let in who he expected to be Tessa and Cat and pulled up short when he took in the appearance of Jia Penhallow and remembered his bump was clearly visible.

“Relax Mr. Lightwood. Lydia sent me and it took me long enough to track you down,” Alec relaxed slightly at Jia’s raised hands of surrender and Lydia’s name, “I believe we have a lot to discuss.”

* * *

 

Magus shuffled from foot to foot as he waited for the portal to open. He felt slightly uneasy being back in New York, he had missed the city in the last 6 months but he didn’t like the idea of Alec being back so close to the Clave. After Jia’s unexpected drop in, Magnus didn’t allow Alec to be alone for a moment and Tessa was with him now. Magnus never expected Jia to support their cause but she believed in the world Alec fought for and gave her undying support of his plan as well as his pregnancy especially after Magnus placed the same spell on her as Lydia.

“Magnus!” a voice yelled down the of the alley way and a fury of red hair came barrelling at him.

“Biscuit!” Magnus greeted throwing his arms around Clary.

“Where have you been!” Clary demanded, “we have heard rumours that you have been all over the world. Where’s Alec? Why did you two disappear? What is going on?”

“Clary breath,” Magnus commanded, “Everything is okay and I’m going to take you to Alec now but I need to put a spell on your first.”

“Why?”

“We will explain everything I promise Biscuit but I need to do this first.”

Clary just nodded her head and then Magnus opened them a portal across town back to his loft, “This is your loft Magnus? Why are we here? How long have you been back in New York? Oh my God, have you been here the whole time?!”

“You always ask too many questions, don’t you Fray?” Alec called from behind them and bite back the laugh at the way Clary jumped at his voice.

“Alec!” she called excitedly but stopped when she took in his full appearance, his full unglamoured appearance, “You’re pregnant?!”

“Nothing gets past you does it,” Alec replied in his usual bantering tone.

“Berhentilah menghina biscuit [Stop insulting biscuit]” Magnus replied moving over to the drinks cart.

“Berhenti minum dan aku akan berhenti menghina Fray [Stop drinking and I’ll stop insulting Fray]” Alec replied smugly.

Clary stared on confused at their conversation.

“They do that a lot,” Tessa informed her from the kitchen making Clary jump, “I’m gonna go pick you more ice cream Alec.”

“Thanks Tessa!” Alec yelled as she walked out of the loft, “Why don’t you take a seat Clary?”

“Explain,” she demanded before she was even sat on the couch.

And so they did. They explain the prophecy, Alec’s pregnancy, the reason they disappeared and everything else in between. Clary sat staring at them for a seconds blinking.

“Why did you tell me?” Clary asked confused, “Why can’t Izzy and Jace know?”

“Clary, now don’t over think this I am very hormonal at the moment,” Alec informed her as Magnus laughed next to him, “Clary you are a part of this family now and I did mean it that night when I said I love you like I do Izzy and Jace. You will always be that annoying little girl in my eyes but I wouldn’t have it any other way. I wish to inform Izzy and Jace, I have since day one but our situation is fragile and only so many people can know. We have only been back in New York for a few days.”

“So why am I here?” Clary asked slightly emotional over Alec confession.

“You have the most important job,” Magnus informed her and with the snap of his fingers a bottle appeared on the table which Clary picked, “This potion will temporarily break Alec’s and Jace's parabatai bond until Alec drinks the reversal one.”

“Why are you breaking it?”

“Cause I don’t want Jace feeling my pain while in labour, and because I will be in a weaken state Jace would be able to track me and would you be able to stop him?” Alec and Clary both laughed slightly at the thought, “I’m 34 weeks now so it shouldn’t be for another 4 to 6 weeks but we wanted to make sure you had it well in time for it.”

“And you trust me to do this? Last time we talked you didn’t trust me and Jace much.”

“Because you raised the Angle and brought Jace back to life,” Alec stated like it was common fact as he took in Clary’s shocked reaction, “I have had 6 months to research everything to do with mine and Jace’s bond especially for this potion. It didn’t take long for me and Mags to put two and two together.”

“You’re not mad?” Clary asked slightly scared.

Alec sighed slightly to himself as he moved to hug Clary, “I would have do the same thing and it’s not exactly like I could turn you into the Clave. Why do you think I am hiding right now?”

Clary laughed at that before informing them, “They have missed you a lot you know. Maryse has been tracking every rumour we hear and Jace goes crazy over every emotions he feels from you. Izzy probably would have killed Lydia if it wasn’t made clear that Magnus put her under a spell.”

“I miss them too,” Alec smiled at her, “Now you better get back to the Institute before they notice you are missing.”

“Of course,” Clary sighed standing up creating her own portal, “Alec…You’re glowing.”

“Why does everyone keep saying that?!” Alec complained after her portal closed, “I’m pregnant not some magical creature.”

Magnus tried not to laugh at his reaction knowing Alec would just snap at him, “Alexander why don’t we go finish the nursery?”

“Sounds good Mags.”

* * *

 

The next two weeks went off perfectly. There was no Institutes to visit, no meeting to attend so far their plan was in place and they would make their move after their daughter was born which should be in the next four weeks. Alec sighed as he tried to get comfortable on the sofa his Braxton hicks causing him the most discomfort in weeks. Finally giving up on finding a comfortable position, Alec got up in search for Magnus who was once again changing the nursery.

When he was halfway there a sudden pain caused him to yell out as he stumbled grabbing onto the wall for support. Before he could think he felt Magnus arms around him holding him up asking if he was okay.

“Magnus!” Alec stuttered, “I think we need to call Catarina.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you can see I don't go into massive details about the pregnancy becuase I didn't want to lose focus of the Clave threat BUT if you guys want to see an specific moments or events that I missed during the chapter leave it in the comments and I will create one-shots to this series at the end. The same goes for any other chapters as well, past and future. 
> 
> Enjoy Angels


	4. Mereka yang Tertinggal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Angels,  
> Sorry about the delays but I was just finishing up my exams and luckily I am finally done! Anywho, heres the next chapter and it is slightly different this time and I'm really looking forward to see if you like it?  
> Remember to show your love in the comments

Izzy grumbled to herself as she dragged herself into the ops center. Since when did her brother call meetings at 6am; it was the start of shift but Alec usually waited till 9am to ever announce something unless it was life or death. Jace turned the corner with Clary just as she was walking in and they looked as confused as her. 

“Why didn’t Alec mention this last night?” Clary complained, “I wouldn’t have stayed up with you guys till 2am if he did.”

“He better have a good explanation,” Jace growled as he stretched his arms out and yawned again, "I've not even had food yet!"

“Can I have everyone’s attention,” A voice yelled out over the room, that wasn’t Alec...that was Lydia, “Last night Alec Lightwood disappeared without a trace and the Clave have put me in charge until Alec can be found. It is clear there is no foul play involved and until he is found it is unclear why he and Magnus have vanished. Catarina Loss has informed she will be taking over for Magnus for now and she was the one to inform the Clave of their disapperance. You all have your assignments and I expect you to carry on as normal. You are dismissed!”

The room filled with whisper as Lydia moved away from the stairs down the corridor to Alec’s office. Lydia didn’t need to turn around to know that Izzy, Jace and Clary were all following her and she made sure the corridor was empty before they could catch up.

“What did you do to my brother?” Izzy demanded seeing red as she stared her down.

“Izzy I can’t tell you,” Lydia informed because she physically couldn’t tell them.

“Yes you can,” Jace yelled, “Where is Alec?”

“Isabelle, Jace,” Lydia addressed them with clear authority, “I physically can’t tell you.”

“What do you mean ‘physically’?” Clary asked, the only one seeing reason and it dawned on her, “Magnus put a spell on you. You know what they are doing but you can’t say?”

“I see you have grown up Clary,” Lydia smiled at her for connecting the notes, “Izzy call your brother, he might not have left yet. You all have today off.”

With that Lydia, disappeared down the corridor and left the group alone to talk.

“That’s why they are acted that why last night,” Izzy asked what they all were thinking, “Jace can you track him?”

“No it’s like something is blocking that part of the rune,” Jace informed them.

“It’s probably Magnus,” Clary guessed, “Can you sense anything at all?”

“Just guilt, he’s feeling a lot of guilt,” Jace said after a few seconds on concentration.

* * *

 

They all decided to head to the loft hoping to find them there and demand an answer. A moment of hope sparked when the door opened for them but it quickly died. The loft had descended into darkness. It was clear that it had been packed away, the drinks tray empty, their clothes gone and the cupboards empty. The only thing left of significance in the loft was on the table, a single sheet of paper and Alec’s clear handwriting on it.

‘I’m sorry, we had no other choice’

* * *

 

For months they heard rumours that the High Warlock of Brooklyn was visiting Institutes around the world from Baghdad to Vatican City. No matter how hard they tried they could never work out what Magnus and Alec was doing and whenever the Clave investigated the visits each Head admitted to nothing and denied it all. There was no proof they were there, only the rumours. Along with rumours of Magnus around the world it didn’t take an idiot to notice a change in the atmosphere, something was brewing between Downworlders and Shadowhunter’s, something the Clave didn’t like.

Maryse and Izzy took it upon themselves to try and track Magnus’ movements assuming that Alec was there as well and when they ask Lydia to go check it out they were always denied. Lydia knew what Alec was doing and as much as Izzy hated not knowing, she was glad Lydia had their back in it all. Jace became obsessed with keeping tabs on Alec emotions and he couldn’t work out the mixture of stress, happiness and discomfort that was coming through. Alec was never in pain but he was worried what was causing the sudden spikes in discomfort especially in the last month.

“Jace,” Clary called as she aimed for the target, “you can’t spend 24/7 tracking Alec’s emotions. Lydia told us that he is okay and that he will come back. Both of them will.”

“I know that Clary!” Jace snapped before sighing, “I’m sorry I just feel so helpless not knowing what is going on. These last 6 months have been the longest I’ve gone without seeing Alec and I’m worried about him.”

“Alec is with Magnus and if you believe rumours, they are touring the world for some reason,” Clary reasoned, “if anything serious happened you would be able to tell and I’m sure Magnus would come to us as well. You heard them, they had no choice and neither on them take their jobs lightly either.”

Before Jace could reply a fire message fell through the door and landed in Clary’s hand.

_‘Come to the alley way next to my club, Biscuit. Don’t tell anyone about this. We will explain all.’_

‘Biscuit’ only one person called Clary Biscuit ‘it’s Magnus’

“Who’s that from?” Jace asked and Clary quickly schooled her features to hide her surprise.

“Catarina,” she lied, “She’s been helping me with my portal rune to test it’s limits. She thinks she found something. I better go.”

Clary quickly ran from the room leaving a confused Jace behind. Catarina had been a huge help in the last few months without Magnus but it quickly became known that she knew exactly where they were but you try to get Catarina Loss to tell you something.

After changing her clothes, she quickly portaled to the alley way and looked around for Magnus. As she rounded the corner she spotted him shift nervously from foot to foot but it was the same Magnus from 6 months ago, still just as glamourous.

“Magnus!” she couldn’t help but yell in excitement.

“Biscuit!”

* * *

 

Clary’s mind was reeling when she walked back into the Institute; she was struggling to process what she just found out and now she had to hide it from her closest friends. She clutched the potion tight in her hand but nearly dropped it when Lydia called out her name as suddenly stood in front of her.

Lydia observed her for a second before smiling, “You know?”

“Yeah I know,” Clary laughed forgetting that Lydia already knew.

“Good,” Lydia sighed, “how is Alec?”

“Round,” Clary laughed in response, “but he looks good. I’m still in shock but at the same time it seems so right.”

“Yes it does, doesn’t it,” Lydia smiled before she started walking down the corrido.

“Hey Lydia,” Clary called after her, “how can you cope not telling Izzy, Maryse and Jace?”

Lydia laughed before she replied, “I’ve had to cope with it for nearly 6 months I’m sure you can handle the last month of it.”

‘That is very true,’ Clary thought.

* * *

 

Clary kept the potion near by at all times, always in the hidden part of her jacket protected from smashing with a rune on the bottle. She remembered that Alec said she wouldn’t need it for another month or so but she had a feeling she should keep it close as not only 2 weeks later she would need it.

Izzy and Clary stood looking over the monitors with Lydia when Jace came in declaring something was wrong with Alec.

“What do you mean Alec is in pain?” Izzy snapped as Clary and Lydia shared a look.

“I mean for the last few hours I have sensed Alec being in pain but he’s not scared,” Jace replied before clutching his side as the pain suddenly became ten times worse and he collapsed to his knees. “Alec,” he gasped out.

“Jace, is Alec dying?” Izzy asked sacred for the reply.

“No the bond is still strong,” Jace gasped still on the floor.

Clary quickly retrieved the bottle from her pocket and crouched down next to Jace, “Jace, you need to drink this!”

“What? Why?” Izzy demanded.

“Jace you are gonna have to trust me,” Clary replied calmly, “Alec told me this was going to happen and he told me to give you this.”

“You saw Alec?” Jace hissed, “When?”

“Two weeks ago,” she informed them.

“Magnus,” Izzy whispered, “He enchanted you as well.”

Clary just nodded before turning back to Jace, “You need to take to temporarily break your bond with Alec. Alec insisted that you do it. As soon as this is over Alec can reverse the effect but for now you need to drink. Do you trust Alec?”

Jace just stared at her before another wave of pain took over his body worse than the last and he drank the potion before his mind even processed it and then all pained stopped. He leaned against Clary clearly exhausted, “What just happened?”

“A good thing is happening,” Lydia crouched next to Jace as well before turning to Izzy and smiled, “A really good thing is happening.”

Clary and Izzy helped Jace stand and they all moved to his room to wait until the bond was restored. While Izzy was distracted checking on Jace, Clary sent a quick fire message across town to Brooklyn.

* * *

 

Magnus laughed softly as he read the fire message in his hand before he looked down at his Alexander who was breathing through another contraction as Cat finished prepping for a C-section. Magnus held him until it died back down before running his hand through Alec’s sweat dripping hair.

“Clary says she’s sending you all of her prayers and love and that Jace is okay.”

“He was being stubborn,” Alec replied tiredly, “it took longer than I hopped for him to finally block the rune.”

Magnus went to reply when Alec arched his back as another contraction ripped though his body and Cat waltzed back into the room, “Who’s ready to meet your little girl?”

* * *

 

Four hours after Jace numbed their rune he suddenly felt a wave of emotions take over his body and he realised that Alec had reversed the potion. He could feel tears prick in his eyes as he took in everything Alec was feeling. Izzy looked upon him with confusion as she tried to work out what was happening.

“Izzy, he’s okay,” Jace whispered, “He’s happy. He’s really happy.”


	5. Bersatu Kembali

Jace didn’t know how to cope with what he underwent in the days before. It was more confusing than ever what Alec had been doing for the last 6 months and it didn’t help the case that he knew that Clary knew all. There was only so much reassurance she could give him before he would need to see with his own eyes that his parabatai was okay. It didn’t get past Jace or Izzy that Clary seem to be more positive than ever these last few days and the slay smiles her and Lydia shared only added to their confusion.

Izzy tried her hardest not to get annoyed at her best friend; she knew that Clary would tell her what was going on if she could and she just had to believe her word for now. Lydia had been receiving secret fire messages the last few days and it was clear something was about to come to pass; it didn’t take an idiot to understand that this was linked to Alec and Magnus’ sudden disappearance in the middle of the night all those months before. They had chosen to not inform Maryse of the ordeal from the days before; she was no longer a Shadowhunter and Izzy wanted to make sure she was safe. As soon as Izzy had more information she would of course inform her.

“Izzy,” Jace called as he strolled into her office and fell into the chair in the corner, “do you know where Clary is?”

“I think she is Lydia,” Izzy informed him with an annoyed frown, “I don’t know if it is Alec related or Clave related.”

“Iz you have got to stop holding it against me,” Clary complained walking into the room as well, “you know how much it is hurting me not to tell you guys. And for your information I was discussing last nights patrol with Lydia. Neither of us have any clue what is going with Malec at the minute.”

“I’m sorry,” Izzy sighed, “I just wished my brother didn’t have to be so secretive. Why doesn’t he trust us with what is going?”

Jace hummed in agreement and he too felt slightly betrayed at being kept out of the loop. When it was only Lydia that knew, he could understand why Alec trusted her and might need her help to avoid the Clave but Clary? When Clary found out, it was like a stab to his heart but he tried not to feel betrayed.

“I know you won’t believe me, but Alec hates himself for not telling you. They both do. They are just trying to protect you,” Clary had told them this for the past few days but it didn’t make a difference. She had hoped that now Alec had given birth to his daughter that they might contact them as well but the little girl would now be 3 days old and they still heard no word.

The group sat in thoughtful silence as they tired to listen to Clary’s word and also try and work out what went down all those days before. There moment was only broken when a message appeared in Izzy’s hand and she gasped at the handwriting before reading it allowed to the other two.

_‘Izzy,_

_I suppose I owe you and Jace an explanation. I am deeply sorry for what we did but I hope you understand when you see. Come to the Loft. I have already spoke to Lydia. I really have missed you._

_Alec_

_p.s. Don’t bring any weapons with you, I am not responsible for Cat and Magnus’ actions if you do’_

* * *

 

After the tense atmosphere was broken in the Weapons room, the three jumped into a furry of actions not being able to get to the loft quick enough. After ensuring all their weapons except for the stele was back in their holders, Clary open a portal for them across town and they stepped out outside Magnus’ front door. Clary knew they wouldn’t want to be surprised especially with their new family member. 

Izzy stormed right at the door and before she could even knock the door swung open revealing a tired but very happy Magnus staring at them with a gentle smile.

“Alec was right, less than 15 minutes for you to arrive,” Magnus laughed at them. Izzy wanted to hold on to her anger from the last few months, wanted to punch the man but as soon as she saw him all that disappeared and she just threw her arms around his neck. “I have missed you two Kitten.”

“Don’t take this I am not angry at you,” Izzy mumbled emotionally into his shoulder before stepping away slightly and she didn’t hide that she was trying to see Alec.

“If you are going to yell Jace,” Magnus said firmly but kindly, “please save it for another day. Your brother doesn’t need it right now.”

Jace just stared at Magnus and could see his plea in the words so just nodded and softly said, “Where is he?”

Magnus stepped aside and lead them towards the lounge but before either them could see Alec a very angry Cat stood in front of them and didn’t let them pass, “If you so much as say I stern word I will send you Baghdad and leave you there. You hear me? Alec has gone through enough without your yelling.”

“It’s okay Cat. They are allowed to be angry,” Alec called from behind and for the first time in 6 months they could finally see him again. He was sat on the sofa in loose fitting T-shirt and bottoms and his face was tired but happy just like Magnus'. “They have every right to be after what we did.”

Izzy moved to hug her brother tight as she couldn’t believe he was finally in front of her again but Magnus called out to her stop and she turned to him with a look of betrayal on her face. Why couldn’t she hug her brother after 6 months? Alec just rolled his eyes slightly at Magnus and went to stand up hissing slightly at the pain in stomach at the movement; before anyone could blink Magnus was at his side helping him.

“Hati-hati sayang kamu masih belum pulih [Be careful darling you are still recovering],” Magnus reminded gently as he help him stand but Alec batted him away with a gentle smile.

“Saya baik-baik saja. Saya ingin memeluk saudara perempuan saya [I'm okay. I want to hug my sister]”

Izzy stared between them confused for a second but quickly worked out they were speaking Indonesian. Things really had change in the last 6 months.

“Why are you in pain?” Jace exclaimed, always straight to the point, “What happened four days ago?!”

Alec laughed slightly to himself unsure on how to proceed when a little cry echoed around the loft. “I’ll get her,” Magnus smiled as he slipped from the room.

“We have something to tell you,” Alec smiled slightly but the hint of worry was clear in his tone, “Now try and keep an open mind okay. It’s a lot to take in isn’t it Clary?”

Clary just smiled and bounced on her feet slightly excited to meet the little one but still worried for Alec, “How are you doing Alec?”

“I’m okay Fray,” Alec assured gripping her arm, “but C-sections are no fun and games I’ll tell you.”

“C-section?” Izzy squeaked confused. Why on earth did Alec have C-section?

“I suggest you three take a seat,” Cat suggested kindly and guided them to the sofa and Alec sat down on the chair next to them.

“Oh I know little one, it’s been a rough few day hasn’t it,” Magnus soft voiced echoed through the room as he carried a small bundle of blankets in his arms with Tessa following close behind him. She must have been in the nursery, Clary deduced not remembering her being in the room when they arrived.

Izzy and Jace started on in confusion as Alec’s face suddenly broke into a smile so bright they have never seen it cross their brothers face before. Alec held his arms up to Magnus who gentle laid the buddle in them and once Alec adjusted his hold it became clear he was holding a beautiful baby girl. The perfect golden skin and mixture of Alec and Magnus on her face, her eyes still tight shut as little whimpers escaped her lips.

“Hey little one,” he cooed running a finger across her head, “It’s okay daddy’s here now.”

If by magic her cries stopped and she feel back to sleep in Alec’s arm, only then did he look up and take in surprised and confused expressions of his siblings.

“You have a child,” Izzy asked in a confused more gentle tone as she took in the sight of her brother holding a child in arms. It seemed to be the perfect picture.

“But how- I mean- you can’t-,” Jace rambled on trying to understand what was going on.

“We had the same reaction as you did,” Magnus informed them from his seat next to Alec, “This was all very surprising and equally confusing.”

“You knew,” Jace turned staring at Clary with slight betrayal but he knew she couldn’t have told them even if she wanted to.

“Of course I told her Jace,” Alec sighed, “I knew no one else would could get you to take that potion.”

“What’s her name?” Clary asked as she leaned forward slightly to get a better look of the sleeping baby, “She’s adorable.”

“Amisha Isabella Lightwood-Bane,” Alec informed them, “It means pure, truthful and heart of gold.”

“Sounds beautiful,” Izzy smiled as her mind slowly caught up with.

“What to hold her?” Alec asked he moved over to the sofa fully aware of the three warlocks watchful eyes on him.

Izzy couldn’t begin to fathom words so just gently nodded and held her arms out for her niece. Alec kept a hold of her head as he watched his sister smile lovingly down at her. Amisha startled from leaving her fathers arms opened her golden cat eyes but didn’t not cry but stared up in fascination at the new person.

“She has your eyes Mags,” Izzy smiled staring up at Magnus with unushered tears. Magnus just smiled back with a gentle smile before sharing a look with Cat and Tessa, this was going better than they hoped.

Jace hesitantly ran a gentle finger over Amisha’s hand and gasped when she gripped his finger, “I may not understand what has happened and I am still furious with you BUT I’m gonna be an awesome uncle.”

Alec let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding since they walked into the apartment and laughed slightly as he took his daughter back in her arms, shushing her when she fussed at the movement. “I have so missed you two,” Alec admitted.

“So this is why you disappeared?” Izzy asked looking over to Magnus.

“There is more to the story Kitten,” Magnus admitted with a heavy sigh, “Tessa why don’t you take Amisha back to the nursery while we talk.”

“Well of course,” Tessa smiled as she moved to take the little in her arms, “Come here little warlock.”

Once Tessa had disappeared back to the nursery Cat following close behind, Magnus and Alec sat opposite the group and began.

“Have you ever heard the Pemberontaken Abadi Prophecy?” Alec asked them and they just shook their head back at them.

“Finally!” Magnus exclaimed snickering at their little inside joke, “the prophecy talks about two enemies -a Downworlder and Nephilim- who love for each other becomes the most powerful force in the world and with them they will bring about the ultimate harmony in our world but by doing so they will destroy the world what others fight to protect.”

“The Clave,” Izzy implied with a nod.

“But there’s another part; only known to the Clave and the High Warlocks,” Magnus replied, “from this union, a child would be born which would be a symbol of the change but they would also have combined power of both demon and angel. The child would be the most powerful being to walk the earth.”

“So this prophecy is talking about you two,” Jace concluded, “that's why you ran? To protect Amisha from the Clave. Why didn’t you tell us though, why all the secrecy?”

“To protect you guys,” Alec answered taking over, “if we told you, you would have wanted to help us stay hidden and that would have made you targets and I couldn’t do that. Believe me, very few people know of Amisha’s existence; other than the people in the loft only Lydia and Jia Penhallow know.”

“Counsel Penhallow?” Clary asked confused, they hadn’t told her that bit when they meet.

“It’s a long story,” Alec sighed, “but she’s been helping us.”

“So what have you been doing for the last 6 months? Planning a war against the Clave?” Izzy asked confused as that didn’t sound like her brother.

“Of sorts,” Alec admitted, “We have planned a political takeover of the Clave. We have spent these months travelling and have the backing of 29 Institutes, the Council of Warlocks and nearly every major Downworlders Clan around the world.”

“You’re gonna force the Clave hand?” Jace asked in disbelief, “You’re gonna force the Clave re-do the whole Accords.”

“Basically,” Magnus sighed.

“So what now?” Clary asked finally not knowing any more than the other two.

“You may have seen Lydia has been planning something?” Alec asked which they nodded too, “In 3 days’ time -after I have healed enough- the Council have been invited to the Institute to discuss the ‘rumours’ of a Downworld revolt. That is how we have been covering our tracks. That is when we plan on confronting the Clave as they have no choice but to listen.”

“Sounds like a plan. We will be there,” Izzy demanded not giving Alec a choice, “but why can’t Magnus or Cat just heal you?”

“That comes to the part we did not plan or expect,” Magnus sighed running his hand down his face, the part he didn’t like at all, “It was clear during Alec’s pregnancy that Amisha’s magic channelled through Alec whenever he had heightened emotion. What we didn’t know that her magic has changed Alec during that time…”

“Changed?” Jace demanded, “Changed how?”

“Immortal now,” Alec admitted with a sigh, “No magic but I’m immortal”

The atmosphere couldn’t even be described in that minute.

“I can’t believe one day you’re gonna be hotter than me big bro,” Izzy laughed. She had always hoped that Magnus would find away to make Alec immortal but she was still shocked that he was.

“When this is all over,” Jace said with a stern face, “we are going to discuss this and all 5 of us are gonna discuss the importance of communication in a team. No more secretes.”

Alec couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips, “Of course parabatai,” he said as he pulled his brother in for a much needed hug.

“So what have I missed,” Tessa exclaimed as she collapsed down on the floor next to them, “all caught up?”

“Graceful as ever dear,” Magnus complained but turning to Jace with a mischief grin, “We have one last secret blondie.”

Jace did not like that look of Magnus face as he spoke, “Dear Angel what now?”

“You haven’t been introduced have you Tessie,” Alec glared down at her.

“Don’t you dare Lightwood,” Tessa demanded catching on what they were meaning. Jace really didn’t need to find out right that minute who she was.

“Jace,” Magnus smiled leaning back in his chair, “Meet my friend, half Shadowhunter/ half warlock, Tessa Herondale.”

“Your great, great, great -we think- grandmother,” Alec added smiling as he watched the colour drain from his parabatai face.

“What the Fu-“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this next installment Angles. Remember to leave any extra chapter ideas down below!


	6. Takdir Terpenuhi

The air that day in the Institute was heavy; very few knew the reason why and even then they did not share that with the others. For half a year now nothing had felt the same in New York, the days may have ran the same- eat, sleep, train, hunt, repeat- but they were different and the tension underlying the Downworld could not easily be ignored. The averge Downworlder didn't know what was happening but if you were high enough in the ranks you could whispers of a rebellion brewing but even then they were only whispers; less that 100 people around the world truly understand what was about to come to play.

Lydia shuffled around the ops center on edge, not knowing what to do with herself or even how to hide what was coming. Any minute now Inquisitor Imogen Herondale and Cousal Jia Penhallow should be arriving; the two most important members of the Clave, and the two targets for change. Luckily for them, Jia had been on their side for some months now and helped arrange this fake meeting in New York.

It was the make or break moment they had all been waiting for; either they win or they lose dooming themselves to a life on the run always looking over their shoulders.

Alec, Magnus and Tessa had portaled into the main office an hour before hand and their presence was still hidden from the rest of the Institute, awaiting the right moment to reveal themselves after all this time. Izzy, Jace and Clary had all been pulled from duty that day and awaited for the plan to finally begin. Magnus informed them when they arrived that Amisha was being protected by Cat and Raphael across town hidden behind multiple layers of wards including silent brother ones; a gift from their old friend, Jem.

Taking in a steadying breath, Lydia watched the doors open and Imogen and Jia walk in followed by multiple members of the guard. Jia gave her slight nod of the head in recognition and their plan began. Their sudden arrival caught the attention of the Shadowhuters in the ops-center and Izzy, Jace and Clary all moved forward; every Shadowhunter waited on bated breath to what was about to go down.

“Branwell,” Imogen greeted curtly, “I was informed you have information about the suspected Downworld uprising?”

“You are correct, Madame Inquisitor,” Lydia nodded sharply.

“And where does this information come from? A trusted source I assume?” Jia asked playing her part, "it must be since you insisted on us travelling to you to relay your information."

"The most trusted I assure you."

"So care to enlighten us of them?"

“That would be me,” Alec announced stepping around the corridor onto the raised platform next to Lydia. Below he could hear the collective gasp at the sudden appearance of their Head of Institute after so many months. Izzy smiled up at her brother as he put out an aura of power and control; it was suddenly clear to her exactly what the prophecy meant when it talked of ultimate power

“Mr Lightwood,” Imogen acknowledge in surprise, “Care to inform us what you have been doing for the past six months?”

“In due time, Madame Inquisitor,” Alec informed her with a smug smile, “I believe we should take this elsewhere.”

“Lead the way, Mr. Lightwoord.”

Alec guided them through the corridors after indicating for his family to follow and delivered them into the council room he had created for his Downworlder meetings. This particular fact didn’t go unnoticed by Imogen as she took the room; on the table held a stack of paper protected by some spells which she assumed was coming from Magnus Bane as he stood of to the side of the table but what she didn’t expect was their extra guest.

“Theresa Grey,” Imogen called out in surprise, “been a long time since we have seen your face.”

“You forget Imogen, I was a Herondale long before you were,” Tessa exclaimed as she slid into a seat, “I’m only here looking out for my family.”

“Still weird,” Jace grumbled as he settled into a seat next to her. The others followed taking up seats around the table. Alec and Magnus took the seats at the head of the table and indicated to the seats opposite for Imogen and Jia to sit in.

Once everyone was settled Magnus allowed the spell around the paper to fall and through up silencing wards around them, “There you go, darling, no one can hear a word now.”

Imogen sat in silence for a few seconds as she took in the people around her before finally speaking, “I believe we have a lot to discuss Mr. Lightwood. Lets start with the rumours that the Downworld are planning a rebellion against the clave.”

“That is correct, Imogen,” Magnus declared having no time for formulates, “There is great un-rest in the Downworld.”

“Do you know who started it, Warlock Bane?”

“That would be us,” Alec replied for him, “But we didn’t plan a war. Lets call this a political takeover in some sense of the words.”

Imogen gasped in surprise not expecting those words to leave his mouth, “And what is stopping me from arresting you?”

Alec ignored the slight snickers coming from his family and went to place the folder slightly more in the center of the table, “Because for the last six months Magnus and myself have been travelling. This folder contains 29 out of the 43 Institutes in the world -30 once Lydia signs- signed loyalty to our cause. Institutes from Baghdad to London to Moscow to Vatican City. It also contains the alliances with every major Downworld Clan in the world including the Council of Warlocks. So feel free to throw me to the guard but you then would have rebellion on your hands.”

“How on earth is this possible?” Imogen whispered to herself. There of course had been rumours of Magnus Bane being all around the world but there was no evidence of unrest in her own Institutes.

“Because not only do they have all those alliances,” Jia informed Imogen, “I have been apart of their cause for some months now.”

Imogen just sat in stunned silence as she took in all this new information and Alec took slight pity on her, “We aren’t planning a war with the Clave, Madame Inquisitor. We are just calling for a complete re-writing to the accords. Our role given to us my the angles is to protect the Mundanes and the Downworld from demons. We have forgotten that purpose. We should not only police the Downworld but protect them as well. Nephilim and Downworlder and Seelie should be all of equal status. That is what I have been trying to do here in New York and we are now giving you the opportunity to ensure this across the world.”

By the time Alec finished talking everyone was nodding their head slightly in agreement and Magnus looked up his lover with unushered pride and love. Finally after all of their hard work they were getting to its conclusion.

“The Clave have feared the Pemberontaken Abadi Prophecy for too long,” Magnus added noticing the shock in Imogen’s eyes at his words, “They feared it would be the end of everything they knew but that is not what we are after. Every Downworlder just wants to be treated with respect especially after the fear the Circle caused.”

“You are correct Mr. Bane,” Imogen replied finally finding her voice, “Pemberontaken Abadi Prophecy was one the Clave had hoped to never come to pass. But if it is to come to pass, I believe you have found the most positive solution for it. But do you know of the second part?”

“Of course we do,” Alec struggled not to roll his eyes at his superior, “It is another reason why this all happened so suddenly. I had a daughter less than a week ago.”

“On that matter,” Jia added before Imogen could respond, “Sign this and your daughter will be recognised under the eyes of the Clave as one of our own.”

Alec and Magnus struggled to suppress their tears as they looked down at the paper that was handed to them. It was a Clave birth certificate stating that Amisha Isabella Lightwood-Bane was a Shadowhunter descendent of the Lightwood name. That was all they had hopped for their daughter; now they had to fight for a just world for her to live in.

“Grandmother,” Jace called snapping Imogen back into reality, “We really don’t want to fight you on this but we will if we have too especially if you harm my niece.”

“I can see that Jonathan,” Imogen said snapping back into her power mode before addressing the table, “I too have not always agreed with some of the methods of the Clave have against the Downworld. For too long the Clave have ruled with a cold heart and although I still believe that ‘the law is hard but it is the law’ and I suspect that it is time for the law to change. There was always been threat of rebellion and hatred in the undertones of our world. You are right Mr. Lightwood that I moved away from the Angle’s mission. They have blessed you with a symbol of change and I believe it is time we head to the their message.”

Imogen paused slightly taking in all of their shock face before turning to Lydia, “Miss Branwell, I assume you can carry on as Head of this Institute.”

“Well of course,” Lydia replied shocked as she expected to hand it back over to Alec.

“Good because I believe that Mr Lightwood is going to have some important matters to attend to in the next few months,” Imogen informed the group as they held their breath, “I will announce later on today to every Institute and in Idris that the time has come for the Accords to be re-written and a new council will be put together to do so. I believe you are capable of choosing these members for us Mr. Lightwood?”

“Of course,” Alec replied in slight disbelief.

“With that matter settled, we shall return here in a weeks’ time to commence the first meeting of the re-write and over the coming months we will commence talks with Downworld Leaders around the world. For now you are dismissed,” Imogen said before making her way to the door and with one last look back at Alec and Magnus, “I would like to meet your daughter one day.”

Before they could reply, Imogen disappeared down the corridor and Jia followed behind still in shocked silence. Time seem to have frozen in the council room, no one remembered how to breath and no one fully understood what just unfolded in front of them.

“Did that just work?” Izzy asked breaking the silence as she looked around the group.

“I believe we just forced the Clave to re-write the full accords,” Lydia confirmed as she feel further into her chair.

“Well that was easy,” Tessa laughed as she moved to grip Magnus hand across the table, “we should have done that years ago!”

“This has been a confusing few days,” Jace mumbled as he placed his head on the table, “how the hell did that work so easily?”

Clary laughed at her boyfriend before looking across the table again, “Alec? Magnus? You okay?” she asked as she observed the shocked pair who still sat staring at where Imogen was moments before hand.

“Did we just win?” Alec asked with disbelief breath staring across to Magnus, “Did I just force Imogen’s hand?”

Magnus laughed as he moved to cup Alec’s face, “You never cease to surprise me Alexander!”


	7. Tahun-tahun Mendatang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Angels lets get real for a second....  
> I've recently just finished my exams and preparing to leave for university in 8 weeks. During this time I'm having knee surgery as well soooo I have very little time to write.   
> I'm posting a time jump here and the second part to it following soon. I might come back and fill in the time gap more in this time so watch this space!
> 
> Enjoy these last two chapters and I will see you soon....

**_ 5 years Later  _ **

It was a long journey to get to where they were today. The year that followed their confrontation with  Imogen was  ful l  of meetings, debates and compromises but they finally - 2 weeks after  Amisha’s  first birthday- finished re-writing the accords which ensured  a just and equal Shadow world that they now lived in.  Within a week of it finishing, Imogen stepped down  to allow space for the next generation to take over.  Some Downworlders became deputised and now work side by side with Shadowhunter’s, the first of course to reach this status  was Simon and not long after he started dating Izzy. 

The Clave no longer existed instead in its place was the Council made up of both Shadowhunter and  Downworlder which governed over all.  Each  7  continent s  had one  representative  of each clan on the council  and  for North America , Alec gave Clary the position for the Shadowhunter’s ,  Caterina represented the Warlocks \- Magnus more than happy to stay High Warlock of Brooklyn \- and  Tessa represented  the Warlocks for Europe. Izzy  was more than happy to stay as Weapons Master and Jace always the solider wanted to stay out in the field became the trainer for the Downworld members. Alec was offered the place as head  of the council  but turned it down  and gave it to Jia Penhall ow ; co-running the New York Institute with Lydia ensured more time with his family. However it did go u n-spoken that Alec and Magnus still held the most power  over the council and was brought in on the most important matters.

On the 1 year anniversary  on the new Accords, Magnus and Alec married in same room it all started  with one of the biggest weddings in Idris history.  When  Amisha  was three years old,  a baby warlock was abandoned on the  Clave steps and it wasn’t even questioned when  Alec and  Magnus adopted; the  little blue boy  named ‘Max’ in memory of their lost brother , made  the perfect addition to their little family. Their final member joined them a year later  when Alec came across an orphaned  6 year old boy called ‘Raf ae l’, that night their family was complete as Magnus watched his husband tuck all of their kids into their beds.

That was a year ago now and Alec smiled as he watched  his kids play in the lounge with Cat and Raphael senior. Alec and Magnus had planned on spending the whole day together  but when Izzy called saying Azazel  had  somehow  been summoned to earth , Magnus knew he had to go and help but insisted that Alec stay behind as his ‘troublesome uncle’  wouldn’t  be hard to handle.  He promised with a kiss that he would be home in time for lunch. 

That had been an hour ago now  and Alec tried to ignore the worry in his stomach.

“Alec you may be immortal but that doesn’t mean you can’t get wrinkles,” Cat assured him as he sat down on the sofa picking up the babbling blue toddler into his  lap, “Mags is fine, stop worrying.”

“Who knew you would be a worrying husband,” Raphael snickered  from his place next to  Amisha . 

Alec just stuck his tongue out at him before returning his attention to his son, “ Papa’s just fine isn’t he blueberry, daddy’s just being silly.”

Max just giggled in return and moved to kiss Alec on his cheek, a habit he picked up from Magnus Alec was sure  of . The group carried on playing with the kids for a while before  Amisha  suddenly  stared up from her book she was reading .

“Daddy,” she called grabbing something, “Something is wrong with Papa!”

“What do you mean sweetie,” Alec asked concerned.  Amisha  had always had a special connection with Magnus which neither adult could fully understand; Cat theorised it was  down  to her magical link to Magnus being enhanced by her angelic blood.  A ripple of magic took over the loft and everything shook under the force ; Alec didn’t notice how Cat’s colour drained from her face  or how Amisha  swayed from where she sat.

Before Alec could investigate his daughter more  or ask about the ripple they experienced,  he felt his phone ring and felt his stomach drop  when Jace’s name appeared. Without thinking he passed Max to Raphael who grumbled before smiling at the toddler  and stood away from the couch slightly, “What’s wrong?” he demanded as soon as he answered. 

“Alec,” Jace’s broken voice came through the phone  and Alec could hear screaming in the background, was that Izzy and Clary? “I couldn’t stop it. It happened so fast . I tried to save him but he jumped in front of me before I even had the chance.  Azazel knew we were coming, it was a trap!”

“ W here’s Magnus?  Jace, where is my husband?” Alec demanded again scared of the response. He felt  Cat come up behind him and both Raphael’s stare at him confused.

“Magnus is dead.”

Whatever Jace said next Alec didn’t hear as the phone fell from his hand and smashed on the ground . Alec felt a scream after scream escape his throat as he legs gave out under  him and he fell back in to  Cat’s embrace as she tried to  comfort him .  He didn’t notice Raphael pull his kids close  and hold them; he only noticed the cries ripping from his throat and how  his heart broke.

He didn’t know how long he screamed for  until his throat burned. He didn’t know his family arrived shortly  after  witnessing the end of his breakdown . He didn’t know that Cat took Magnus to be prepared under Warlock rules. He didn’t know his children cried with him.  He didn’t know many things that happened  that night. 

He did know half his heart was gone  for the rest of eternity.

* * *

 

The day of the funeral was a dark one.  The white suits of the Shadowhunter’s  were visible anywhere you looked around the Institute .  Magnus was to be buried  here on their grounds; Jia had said he could be buried in Idris in recognition everything he had done  but Alec insisted the Magnus loved New York  - he would always return here -  so this is where he would be. 

Jace held Clary and Izzy close as he watch ed  Cat, Tessa and Raphael approach them, smiling sadly when he saw they stuck with Shadowhunter tradition as well , not all the guest did and there was  hundreds here; the same size as their wedding was.

“I thought you were bring ing  Alec,” Izzy asked softly when they finally reached them. 

“He asked to be left alone, he said he would bring the kids himself,”  Tessa informed them.  She had been staying with Alec ever since that day.

“I went across before I left but he wouldn’t let me  help ,” Cat said wiping away her own  tears.

“Never in all my years will I forgot those sounds that escaped him that day,” Raphael informed them while hugging Izzy , “I never seen anyone so heart broken.”

Jace swollen his guilt once again , he couldn’t get over the fact that Magnus died saving his life. Tessa heart broke more  as she watched his mask fade slightly, “He doesn’t blame you Jace. He told you that himself.”

“Alec’s here,” Clary told them as turned towards the graveyards entrance. 

The group turned  and took in Alec  dishevelled  appearance ,  it was clear he  hadn’t slept at all  looking even worse  than  he did two days ago when he came to the Institute. He wore matching white suits with his sons and  Amisha  wore  a white dress and her cat eyes were on full display. Alec carried Max in his arms with  Amisha holding his hand and Rafael tucked into his other side . 

When he reached them he just smiled sadly at them before indicating  to the mass of people of few feet away, “Shall we?”

After the funeral was over, Jace , Clary Izzy went to look for Alec who disappeared soon after it finished but they found Tessa holding the kids with Cat , “He needs to be alone for a bit.” Jace moved go find him still but Tessa stopped him, “ Remember Alec now has an eternity without him Jace, he needs time to adjust.”

They had all forgotten, Alec had become immortal. It was a gift of an endless lifetime with Magnus ; now it was a curse .

* * *

 

Hours later when Alec finally re-entered the loft he first checked his children’s bedrooms and found them all fast asleep  as well as Tessa asleep in the guest bedroom. He didn’t mean to leave them, he knew they needed their father but he needed to get away from all the pain  and comforting looks. He just needed some time to himself.

Alec  didn’t notice the extra presence in the loft until it stepped out of the shadows, “Hello Alexander.”

“Asmodeus ,” Alec said back in surprise before moving to place himself in front of the corridor that lead to his children’s room , “how are you here?”

“ Fear not Shadowhunter,” Asmodeus replied holding his hands out , “I mean no harm. I’m here to inform you of something  and then I will be returning the Edom. I’m here because of my son.”

“Magnus,” Alec whispered feeling the tears well back up again but he manged to suppress them for now .

“I heard what happened.  Let’s  just say that Azazel have been properly dealt with.”

Alec sighed to himself, of course, Asmod eus was Magnus’ father so he wanted revenge for his  son’s  death  especially when it is was by someone under his command in Edom.  He had been wondering where Azazel  disappeared to after he attacked and killed Magnus.

“Thank you,” Alec called out as he watch Asmodeus disappear into the shadows . 

* * *

 

“How is he?”

Asmodeus sighed before  turning to his son, “Heart broken.”

Magnus sighed as he ran his hand down his face , he couldn’t cope not being able to talk to him, to tell him that he was okay. 

“You know you can’t return,” Asmodeus said as he moved back to his room, “your life  on earth has ended . It is only because you are my son that you have the power to have a life here  in Edom.”

Magnus watched as his father disappeared down the corridor  before staring down at his wedding ring, “ Aku cinta kamu  Alexander . ”

* * *

 

Alec didn’t know what to do after Asmodeus disappeared , his body was yelling for him to sleep yet he knew his mind would not allow it , ye t he still returned to their bedroom . Magnus ’  half  of  the room remained untouched from the morning before he left with Izzy ; he had been in such a positive mode to finally spend that together as a family and that had planned to go to Tokyo  that night for a much needed alone time . Alec couldn’t bring himself till this day  to  touch anything in the room but tonight he felt the need to go through Magnus draws  in search of some form o f  comforts. When he opened the top draw to his dresser, Alec didn’t expect to find a letter addressed to him on top clearly in his husbands handwriting .

Alec had to take a steady breath before he moved to the bed slowly  opening  the letter and  begin to read.

_ “My dearest Alexander,” _

Alec felt the tears streaming down his cheeks already and he had only just started.

_ “If you are reading this it means I am dead. I don’t know if this  _ _ will be _ __ _ a year from now or a 100 years from now. Oh I hope this is a 100 years from now but I have a feeling we weren’t so lucky my love.  _ _ We have _ __ _ lived _ _  such a dream lately that I fear reality will turn against at some point; I hope I am wrong but my mind and magic are telling me to write this.  _ _ This letter is enchanted to only appear in my draw after my magic is gone from the world and since I don’t plan on giving it up  _ _ anytime soon,  _ _ that must mean I am dead. And knowing you _ _  by the time you find this in my draw I would have been gone  _ _ for some time _ _  since you probably won _ _ ’ _ _ t go through my things for a while.  _ _ I’m writing this as I sit in the nursery the night we adopted Rafael _ _.” _

‘ It had only be a year ’ Alec thought, ‘we weren’t definitely  weren’t lucky Mags ’ 

_ “The irony of the situation darling is you probably know understand my hesitation  _ _ when we found out you became immortal _ _. But at least we can’t do anything about that now. I only have one condition I need from you _ _. You need  _ _ to find love again. I so wished I would be your first and last love  _ _ but the fates are against us. Alexander, you  _ _ were _ _  the love of my life and I wouldn’t trade a minute of it for anything _ _  but I want you to love again _ _. I’m not asking you to fall as deeply as we did but I can’t fathom the idea of your being alone for the rest of eternity. Live for me Alexander _ _.  _ _ Do not became the man I first met; I  _ _ fell in love with that man but damn were you stubborn _ _. Don’t allow those walls to surround you again. _

_ Remind our children that there Papa loves them with his whole heart _ _  and don’t let them forget me. You have a long road ahead my love, parenting two warlocks will never be easy and you already know Rafael will be just as stubborn as you are. _ __ _ I will be with you always my love. _

_ Aku _ __ _ Cinta _ __ _ Kamu _ _  Alexander _ _ ” _

Alec stared down at the letter then at his wedding ring, “ Aku cinta kamu  Magnus .”


	8. Bersatu kembali dalam Kematian

**_156_ _years later_   **

“Aku cinta kamu Magnus.” Alec smiled as he ran his hand down the headstone.  

It had been over 150 years since Magnus had died and Alec now over 170 years old had failed at the one thing his husband had ask of him; he never loved again. He had tried to move one, he went on a few dates on the instance of his children and Cat but he never feel in love again, never even got past a 2nd date if he was to be honest. No one could replace Magnus in his heart even after all the years and it only hurt Alec to try and move one from him. 

He had grieved, oh how he grieved for his lost husband but he eventually adapted. He carried on running the Institute and after some years Lydia left to work full time at the Council and Alec had to jumble running alone and raising 3 kids by himself but he was never truly alone. Well the children were still young they got passed around between Alec, Clary, Izzy and Jace depending on who was free and slowly it turned into a part of everyday life. It wasn’t long though before Amisha and Max started joining Madzie in tutoring from other Warlocks and Rafael was trained as a Shadowhunter by Jace (on fighting) and Clary (on classroom).  

Before Alec realised the years were gone in the blink of an eye and he was stepping down to allow Rafael to take over as Head and not long after he became a grandfather. Amisha and Max stopped aging part way through their twenties much like Magnus had done and Amisha was Cat’s second in command on the Council and Max was the High Warlock of Brooklyn just like Magnus was. Alec left the Institute when Izzy, Jace and Clary did, all their attentions turning to the running of the council full time.  

Alec got up from Magnus’ grave and walked past the rest of his families, Izzy, Jace, Clary and the latest Rafael all of whom died of old age. Alec heart ached to think he was the last of his first family now; yes he still had Amisha, Max and he would look out for his siblings decedents as well but his heart still felt heavy with their deaths. 

When his siblings died, Alec stepped back from the limelight and allowed the world to move on without him. He still held ultimate power over the Council but he left it to Tessa and Amisha now to keep it in check; Cat had stepped back 10 years previous, tired of all the politics whereas Tessa thrived on it, it seemed. 

The passage of time consumed Alec’s mind especially when he stepped back into the Loft after walking back from the Graveyard. The Loft itself was still very much the same, the only changes occurring when Tessa would change the children’s rooms as they grew but even they remained empty now. 

“You were there again, weren’t you?” Cat called making Alec jump out of his skin, “You sure you are a Shadowhunter?” 

“Catarina you can’t do that to me,” Alec laughed coming to sit next to her out on the balcony, “I’m an old man now you’ll give me a heart attack.” 

“Please I’m hundreds of years older than you,” Cat laughed before growing serious again, “you didn’t answer me question Alec. Don’t try and dodge me, we both know it doesn’t work.” 

“Yes I was and I am not in the mood for another lecture,” Alec complained moving over to the bench, “I only allow myself to go three times a year. The day we got married, the day Magnus died and the day Rafael died.” 

“Then why did I find this?” Cat inquired pulling a battered photo album out from behind her seat.

Alec instantly recognised it, he was just looking at it the night before; it was the last album that contained photos of Magnus from their first date to their last one. Alec had continued the tradition that Magnus had started after he died and there was now tens of albums in the loft of his long life containing photos of their kids, his siblings and Cat. It wasn’t till that moment that he realised that he hadn’t added to an album since he stepped away from the Council, his children had their own lives now and didn’t need him their taking photos every step of the way.  

Alec sighed to himself as he took the album in his hands. Last night had been a hard one, the Loft silence was deafening to him for hours and before he knew it he was crying over the photos once again. He knew he should have put it back on the self but he forgot to in his rush that morning to get to the graveyard. Without realising Alec flicked to one of the last photos in album and felt himself smile as he took it in; it was a photo Izzy had taken of Magnus, Raphael Luke and Miliorn outside the Hunters Moon about a week before the event. Magnus looked thoroughly bored in the photo but Alec still smiled as he ran his finger over Magnus’ face. 

“This was a week before he died,” Alec sighed turning to show the photo Cat. 

“I remember that night,” she laughed, “It was the first proper night off you two had since adopting Rafael. I had the kids for a sleepover with Madzie and your siblings and co dragged you guys to the bar.” 

“It was an interesting night to say the least. Clary got so drunk she started telling us all about the alternative dimension she and Jace visited. Mags was horrified by it.” 

Looking at the photo next to it Cat smiled, it was a photo of just Alec and Magnus taken on the same night lent against the pool table, “He was his happiest when he was with you!” 

“He was the most happy surrounded by our kids,” Alec laughed slightly before sobering up and a few stray tears built up in his eyes. “Did you know Amisha struggles to remember Magnus? She was only 5 when he died and she can’t even remember her own father,” he cried out, his tears finally falling, “Mags was so happy when we found out we would have our own biological child. He loved Max and Rafael just as much but nothing could replace that bond he had with Amisha before she was even born and she can’t even remember it!” 

Cat sighed as she watched her friend crumble in front of her again, “But Amisha loves Mags all the same and she strives to make him proud. We both know Magnus wanted you to move on Alec. You deserve to be happy as well!” 

“How do I manage to hide that letter from you for nearly 130 years and it only took one drunken break down on our anniversary for you to find out?” 

“Because you were hurting even after all these decades and thinking you lost his ring made that night even worse” Cat said moving next to him, “and I am still angry that it took you that long to show me.” 

Alec just huffed at her wiping his tears before changing the subject refusing to cry anymore, “How is my daughter anyway? Would it kill her to come visit more?” 

“Kicking ass in Idris according to Tessa,” Cat told him, “Apparently the latest accord review isn’t going well.” 

Alec sighed, it had been some months now since he had seen his little girl and he missed her, “I remember those months. Maybe we should do a family break when it is all over?” 

“You think you can convince Maxie to take a break?” Cat laughed. 

“Good point,” Alec laughed, “My Blueberry is exactly like Magnus in every way except his carefree nature when it comes to work.” 

Max had only one memory of his papa and it was of Magnus soothing him with a night light he created in his hand trying to get his little blueberry to sleep. Rafael was the one with the most memories of that year he had with Magnus and sure Amisha and Max knew every single one but it wasn’t the same. It broke Alec’s heart when Amisha admitted to him when they visited Magnus grave together that he memories of her papa were fading. Magnus never had enough time with his children, not even close. He fought so hard for their mission and didn’t get to live in the world they created from it.  

“I miss him too you know,” Cat admitted when she saw Alec mind drift away again.  

“I know you do,” Alec sighed resting his head against her shoulder as they watched the New York skyline, “I just miss him so much.” 

* * *

 

Magnus just sighed as he watched the scene in front of him. Being in Edom his powers had grown considerable and he manged to create little pockets in mirrors where he could watched his loved ones. He was so proud of what his children grew into being and his heart broke when he realised the first time Alec was not in front of his grave but Rafael’s. He so wished he could return to earth but his father was right there was no way; his body now only existed in Edom unless he was summoned but no one on earth not even Catarina could know he living in Edom with his father. Even he didn’t know his demonic blood was that strong. 

It broke his heart as he watch Cat and Alec sat out on his balcony, he had so wished that Alec would move on but he should have known better than to believe he actually would but at least he hadn’t fallen into old ways, Cat not allowing him too. Feeling the tears well back up again he snapped his magic off and the image disappeared from his mirror. 

“Mags?” Asmodeus called from the other side. Over the year Magnus reconciled with his father and ruled by his side in Edom but he didn’t allow the dark side of father touch him anymore. Magnus remained true to himself and his father had learned to accept that, “Lilith has arrive and you know how she bores me. Meet me in the throne room!” 

Magnus sighed as he put his mirror back in its place, “I miss you too Alexander.” 

* * *

 

**_240 years later_   **

“Alec stay with me! Don’t you dare die on me now!” Tessa yelled as darkness began to threaten to take over Alec’s body. 

Alec didn’t expect to die this way. 401 years after he became immortal but here he was lying struggling to take in his final breaths. A large resistance had grown in recent years against the Council; Alec thought it had been just like the Circle did all those hundreds of years ago. The resistance believed that Shadowhunter’s should take back all the power to plunge the world back to the days of the Clave.  

Amisha had asked her father to come back to the council to help them fight and he didn’t even have to think twice before agreeing. Nothing was going to bring down what he and Magnus fought for; nothing would destroy Magnus’ legacy. They had been surprised, a sudden attack during their meeting revealing a spy in their ranks. Alec didn’t even think we he saw that serph blade fly across the room at his daughter, he just reacted and took the blow himself. Tessa and Amisha screamed as he dropped to the ground with a thud. 

Struggling to turn his head, he saw Cat and Max hold down the attackers as reinforcement arrived and he knew his time was up. 

“Tessa,” he coughed weakly blood paining his lips, demon poisoned blade he should have guessed, “Stop, it’s okay.” 

“Please Alec, I can heal you just hold on, CAT! CATARINA!” she yelled back to her friend but Alec just shook his head.  

“Daddy?” Amisha whispered gripping his hand and tilting his head so he could look at her, “it’s okay. You can let go, you can go to Rafy, you can go back to your family. We’ll be okay.” 

“My baby girl,” Alec coughed as he tried to wipe away her tears. 

“Dad?” Max cried as he moved to his opposite side as Tessa moved away crying. 

“Blueberry,” Alec smiled as more blood pooled around him, he didn’t have long now, “I love you both so much.” 

“We know dad we know. It’s okay, we will be okay, I promise!” Amisha soothed as she kissed his forehead. 

“Cat?” Alec called out with more strength then he thought he had. 

“I’m here, I’m right here,” Cat soothed as Tessa pulled Max and Amisha away and held them tight. 

“You have protected my children before they were even born,” Alec whispered, “You look after them for me, okay? Promise me you will look after!” 

“I promise,” Cat cried as she held his hand to her lips, “I promise you Alec.” 

Alec could feel the weight lift of his shoulder as he looked upon his oldest friend who had been there since day one. Alec felt someone else staring at him from the corner; Asmodeus. 

“You’re coming with me Alec,” Asmodeus spoke inside his brain  

Cat followed his gaze and a gasp caught in her throat as she took in the greater demon but it didn’t seem like anyone else could see him and she suddenly understood why. 

“Let go Alec, go to your husband, go back to Magnus,” she whispered to him as he closed his eyes and she kissed his forehead. 

By the time she pulled back, Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane was dead.  

* * *

 

“Welcome to Edom,” Asmodeus yelled causing Alec eyes to fly open. 

When he did, Alec realised he was no longer lying on the floor of the council room but stood in a room which he guessed to be a throne room. He looked up at the red sky above and the heat that tickled against his once cold skin.  

“Not one for ceilings?” Alec asked not knowing what else to say. 

“Oh I like you,” Asmodeus laughed as he watched the man take in his surroundings. 

“How did I get here? I’m dead, I know that much before you say any snarky replies,” Alec demanded staring the older man dead.  

“You’re here because of me Alexander.” 

Alec felt his breath-  _did he still breath?_ \- leave his chest and his eyes close at the instant recognition of that voice. Oh how he had missed that voice in the last 400 years. 

“Magnus,” he happily sighed as he turned towards the voice. 

“Hello Alexander,” Magnus smiled feeling tears escape his eyes as he took his husband in. 

Neither knew who moved first or if was just a gravitational pull towards each other but before each other could blink they were gripping each other close and their lips locked in a battle. The kiss was full of longing, regret, love and passion, so much passion that Asmodeus quickly disappeared from the room. They could have stayed like that for eternity, their faces wet with each other tears and hands clutching each other like they were sacred it was all a dream. Eventually they pulled apart and rested their foreheads together. 

“I have miss you so much Alexander,” Magnus cried into the small space between them.  

“Not as much as I have missed you Mags,” Alec admitted. 

“You’re not mad at me?” 

“Mad why could I ever be mad at you?” 

“I stopped you from joining our family. You need to share my blood -well Asmodeus- to be able to stay here and since Amisha is my blood and she made you immortal the link still stands. I was selfish and I brought you here but I can send you to them if you want.” 

“Mags stop,” Alec smiled kissing him again, “I have learned to live without my family for centuries now and I do miss them but I could never live without you. I’m sorry I couldn’t move on from you. I tried but when you left you took my heart with you.” 

“I know darling,” Magnus sighed running his hands down Alec’s face, “I’ve been watching you and you have made me so proud. Our children have made me so proud.” 

“They have missed you. All of them fought to protect our legacy, Ashima has lived up to every dream we could have thought for her so did Max and Rafael. Did you know you became a granddad?” 

“I saw,” Magnus laughed, “they never ceased to amaze me.” 

“Magnus Lightwood-Bane…oh I have missed saying that,” Alec laughed pulling him close, “I have loved you for centuries now and my love for you will never die.” 

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane, how I love you is like no other love I have felt.” 

The kiss they shared next could have rivalled their wedding kiss and repeated together, “I will always be your loving husband.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you around Angels

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enoyed the first chapter. Comments are greatly appreciated and remember to subscribe to recieve notifications of later chapters.


End file.
